High School Never Ends
by Sarah and Lily
Summary: Hm. Five years earlier Kagome was in high school. Now, they are all going to a reunion. Whats this! People who other people thought were never going to get engaged are engaged! AN:Dont like the pairings? Don't complain to us.


_**High School Never Ends**_

**By: Sarah and Lily**

**Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T+ **

**Sesshomaru/Kagome**

**Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Miroku/Sango**

**Kagura/Naraku**

Hm. Five years earlier Kagome was in high school. Now, they are all going to a reunion. Whats this?! People who other people thought were never going to get engaged are engaged?!?!!?! A/N: Don't like the pairings, don't complain to us.

(Basically a Prologue. We think. We dunno...Anyhoo...Enjoy!!)

**Chapter One:**

**Invitation**

Kagome opened the envelope and laughed as she read the letter. _**'You are invited to a High School Reunion in Shikon High on December 1, 2007. The Reunion starts at 5 P.M. and ends whenever you go home.' **_It wasn't signed but she somehow reconized the handwriting.

"Whats so funny?" asked a silky voice from the kitchen. The aroma of breakfast wafted to Kagome's nose. _He's cooking this morning since I cooked yesterday..._ she thought.

"We're invited to a High School Reunion," she replied turning around to look at Sesshomaru. He had been such an asshole to her in High School but they met in college and became fast friends. Five years later he proposes and she accepts. He chuckled as he remembered the first day they met at college...

**_::FlashBack::_**

_'Come on, Kagome!' yelled a voice. 'You're going to be late!' He knew that voice..._

_'Does it look like I really care?' Kagome's emotionless voice asked. Sesshomaru turned around and saw a woman with long black hair that ended at her knees pulled into a low pony tail. She had striking blue eyes and wore the uniform of a long black skirt, a white dress shirt and then a black shirt over that. She wore an egyptian cross necklace, a crystal necklace, and a black choker ribbon necklace with a single ring on it. She had a nose ring and an eyebrow ring. Her ears were pierced all the way up and she had beautiful porcelain skin. All in all, he did not reconize her, but somehow knew her. 'Kagome' raised an eyebrow. 'Well, well, well...Look who got into this college. Did your parents have to bribe the school board?'_

_'Who are you?' he asked, puzzled. Though it didn't show._

_'Kagome Higarachi,' she stated. He knew her then. He used to tease her in high school because she always studied, never had a boryfriend, and never went out on a date. Though, she didn't have much in high school. She didn't have a figure, no ass, and no boobs. This wasn't the Higarachi girl HE remembered. He remembered ugly Higarachi. Not, Goddess Higarachi. Under all the gothic looks, she was very beautiful. She had long lashes, full lips, a perfect figure, and it looked like nice, 38 C's. Kagome laughed. 'Take a picture, it lasts longer.' _

_'Kagome! Unless you're gonna finally let someone into your pants, get a move on!!' a brown haired, blue eyed certain youger brother said. _

_'Souta!!' Kagome said. 'As if I'll let some Inu get into my skirts!' _

_'Inu? Kagome what the hell are you talking about? Are Jii-chan's stories finally getting to you?' Souta asked, looking at Sesshomaru. '...Oh...Never mind.' They were supposed to hide it from normal humans, but Souta guessed Sesshomaru wasn't normal. He had a crescent moon on his forehead, two magneta stripes on each cheek, striking beautiful golden eyes, and long silver hair pulled into a low pony tail. He wore the school uniform of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black shirt over that. 'Well, come on, Kags; we're gonna be late!' He grabbed his elder sister's hand and dragged her down the hallway. _

_Four Weeks Later..._

_Kagome was running down the hallway. She was late. Again. She tripped over a forgotten book in the hallway and went flying to the floor. Strong arms encircled her waist and held her upright while books and paper scattered this way and that._

_'Let me guess. You're late again...' Sesshomaru said. They became friends after that. Two years later he asks her out. Then, three years later he proposes and she accepts..._

**_::End Flashback::_**

"Sessho? Are you there?" Kagome asked, waving a hand in front of his face, giggling. He looked down at her and gave her a smile. She grinned. She was basically the only person whom he smiled to. "So? Can we go?" she asked. He mentally groaned. A High School Reunion meant dealing with InuYasha. Dealing with InuYasha meant giving him a headache...

"Alright..." he finally said. Kagome squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Thanks, Sessho!!" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Its in a few days." _A few days, huh?_ he thought. _At least its' not tonight or tomorrow. _He smiled and kissed her.

"Come. Breakfast is ready,' he said, walking into the kitchen. As if on cue, Kagome's stomach growled. She laughed and followed him into the kitchen.

_**Sarah Speaking: Hello, our dear readers. Lily posted up this chapter because of all the fluff. **_

_**Lily Speaking: Which means Sarah'll be posting up the next chapter. **_

_**Anyhoo...**_

_**Both: Review please!!!! **_

_**Ja Ne!!!!! **_


End file.
